crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Crossover Adventures Timeline
EXPLANATION The most accurate representation of most events and stories that happen within the combined universe (The Axis) within the Crossover Adventures canon. TIMELINE BEFORE THE DARKNESS: '''An immeasurable amount of monsters and eldritch abominations are made. '''BEFORE THE UNIVERSE: '''The monsters and abominations die out, as everything becomes nothing but darkness. '''13.7 BILLION YEARS AGO / THE BEGINNING OF THE UNIVERSE: The Axis is created by the big bang. Due to this, 6 supernatural relics are made and spread around the universe. These 6 relics control all aspects of the universe and are later classified as the infamous Infinity Stones. 13.5 BILLION YEARS AGO / VERY EARLY IN THE UNIVERSE: '''Radiation and gas from the Big Bang soon dwindle, as iconic structures of any universe begin to form, such as a planets and stars. Over the next million years, these structures form themselves in galaxies. Around this time period, planets as well begin to form sustainable life on them. '''OVER EONS AGO / PRESUMABLY MILLIONS TO EVEN BILLIONS OF YEARS AGO: '''An ancient civilization is formed, simply referred to as 'The Ancients'. They construct various advanced magical and powerful relics such as vehicles, weapons and even objects containing infinite power. One of these objects are referred to as The Master Crown. '''4.54 BILLION YEARS AGO: '''The planet known as Earth begins to form. However, sustainable life does not form until millions of years. This phenomenon as well happens to thousands of other planets around the universe. '''A FEW BILLION YEARS AGO: '''Sometime after takaing in the Three Mage-Sisters, a friendly sorcerer named Hyness and his cult who worshipped the matter of darkness is banished and sealed at the edge of the galaxy. This would enrage Hyness soon starting his madness and insanity, around this time he would as well start the Jambastion Religion and cult. '''HUNDREDS OF MILLIONS OF YEARS AGO: '''Planet Earth and thousands of other planets begin to form life. '''65.5 MILLION YEARS AGO: '''The dinosaurs on Earth go extinct, as a fragment of The Namless Evil cause the extinction. As time proceeds, this fragment of The Nameless Evil forms into Aku. '''WELL OVER A MILLENNIA AGO: The tyrant known as Grogar sets out to heed his tyranny over the land that is soon to be known as Equestria. However, he fails in the process as he is defeated by Gusty the Great, with this his most prominent magic is stripped, as the bewitching bell he wore that bestowed him said magic is sealed away in a magical mountain. Around this time, the three Equestrian Tribes being Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns live in disharmony, as their land is detained by a never ending blizzard, which is caused by creatures who feed off of and are lured by the disharmony of others, known as Windigos. The leaders of each tribe then set out to a new land. After personal conflict, the three tribes decide to put aside their differences and live in harmony and peace, as they rename the newly discovered land Equestria. It is presumed that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are born around this time. It as well presumed that other forms of Equestrian figures are born around this time as well. Such as Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings, King Sombra, Discord, Lord Tirek, ETC. A LITTLE OVER A MILLENNIA AGO: Lord Tirek and his brother Scorpan set out to Equestria to steal magic. However, after adapting to the Equestrian ways, Scorpan befriends the ponies, even Starswirl the Bearded. After attempting to negotiate with Tirek about giving up their plans, Tirek refuses. Because of this, Tirek is sealed away in Tartarus for his potential heinous crimes, as Scorpan returns to his homeland. The Crystal Empire is then infiltrated by King Sombra, in hopes to rule and conquer it. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeat King Sombra, but with the cost of the Crystal Heart destroying in the process, negating the Crystal Empire of its color and magic. During this time, the embodiment of Chaos, Discord, sets out to Equestria to rule it by warping it into his own personal playground. Due to his haughtiness however, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna soon defeat him, petrifying him into stone. This was around the time when the Queen Chrysalis began to create her Changeling army. '''SEVERAL CENTURIES/HALF A MILLENNIA AGO: '''On an unspecified planet, Queen Vanessa and her loving prince rule over the Subcon Village and forest in peace. However, Queen Vanessa then condemns the Prince due to a misunderstanding, banishing him in a dungeon until death. The spirit of The Prince evolves, as it turns into a ghost that is later known as The Snatcher. W.I.P